


Entropy

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: A system's capacity for chaos or, to put it another way, the malevolence of inanimate objects.





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

Jack growled in frustration. The robot modifications he had been working on for the last three days simply refused to function properly. No matter what he tried, the damn thing kept malfunctioning somehow. He pushed away from the table and stared at the bot a moment before kicking it in supreme irritation.

The bot's head broke free and fell to the floor. Nothing would have come of it except this day, Jack had forgone his usual steel toed boots. The head landed on his foot with a resounding thump.

With a loud cry Jack hopped on the other leg, holding his foot in extreme pain, great tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His good foot rolled on a loose bolt that had dislodged from the bot when he kicked it and sent Jack flailing backwards to slam up against a set of cabinets jarring one of the doors open. The contents, haphazardly shoved in a few days earlier because Jack simply did not want to be bothered with actually putting the random things away, belched forth pelting him with an assortment of spare parts, blueprints and tools.

He covered his head at the rain of junk and screamed yet again trying to flee the assault. He barked his smashed foot against a chair leg and let out another agonized shout. He whirled around, feet skidding on random papers and fell backwards—into a pair of waiting arms.

“Spicer! What is . . .” the warlord looked down and dropped Jack into the chair that had just added insult to his already injured foot. Unfortunately for Jack, it was the one with the wonky leg—the one he had been intending to fix for several weeks and just had not gotten around to fixing. With a mighty crack, the stretcher broke, the legs twisted sideways and Jack and the chair fell in a heap on the floor.

“ . . . all this?” Chase asked blinking down at Jack. It took every ounce of self-control the mighty Heylin warlord had not to collapse in a fit of laughter.

Jack stared up at Chase from his rather undignified position noting the look in the warlord's eyes. His foot ached, he was scratched and bruised not to mention his injured pride. He looked around at the chaos his lab had descended into and snarled, “Murphy!”

 


End file.
